Nao and the Caller
by MovieVillain
Summary: During the events of PriPara episode 8, Nao gets into trouble with the some mysterious caller who traps her in a phone booth and aiming a sniper rifle at her. (A/N: If you watched Phone Booth starring Colin Farrell, then you get the idea of the situation Nao is going through)
1. Chapter 1

"You liar! I hate you! And that stupid idol Lala! And I never really liked her!"

"Nao! Nao! I'm sorry!"

That is the argument between two girls; one is brown-haired and the other is light lavender-haired girl. All because of the former discovered a shocking secret that the latter is an idol. She didn't take it well because of her PriTicket got confiscated by their headmistress, Gloria. The result of finding out her secret is that Nao tells Lala that she hates her and her idol alter ego before running off.

Later on, when Lala tries to get Nao's attention while she's playing ball with other friends, she's being ignored.

All that's about to change...

"Nao, there's someone for you at the phone booth," a man called the brown-haired girl.

"Huh?" the latter is confused as she heads to the phone booth near Parajuku Pool to answer her call. "Hello?"

"Nao..." a mysterious voice called.

"Who is this?"

"Not important. Now that you've answered the phone, don't even think about hanging up and leaving that booth."

"Why?" Nao demanded.

"Because, as of this moment, I'm aiming at you right now. Can you feel it?" the voice replied.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"I carry a Remington Model 700, and do you know what that is?"

"No, I don't."

"It's a sniper rifle," was the reply.

Upon hearing those two words, Nao could mean that her caller is carrying a gun. In fact, the caller's view is a sniper's view and he is pointing at her right now.

"You're joking," she tried to deny on what he said.

"There's only one way to find out. See that man over there wearing a black business suit and answering his cellphone?"

That is when she turns to the streets to see this man.

"Good. Now that you're looking at him, why is there a red dot on his forehead?"

That is when she realized...

"No! Don't do it!" Nao pleaded.

Too late. A shot is heard and the man is shot in the head with the sniper rifle, and he falls dead. The people gathered, and luckily, they don't even have a clue of the trouble the girl is in now.

"You shot him. Why did you shoot him?" Nao is horrified at the sight.

"To prove my point," the voice replied.

"But you don't have to do that!"

"For me, that's the only way. Anyway, the man I shot is not really a saint. He is a liar and a rapist, and he's been charged with multiple rapes, but he always got away by lying. He's a menace in the society, and this is his comeuppance. If you're still not convinced, go ahead and choose someone else for me to shoot," the caller said.

"That's enough! I believe you! You're pointing a rifle at me! I get it!" Nao exclaimed in tears.

"Good. Now that I got your attention, I want you to do one thing in this booth," the voice said.

"What?" the girl asked.

"I want you to confess, that's what. Confess your true feelings."

"My true feelings? I don't know what you're talking about."

That is when a gunshot is heard and it went through the glass of the booth, and pieces of glass fell to Nao, who is almost hurt by this.

"What did I ever do to deserve this? Why me?" she pleaded with tears.

"Why? Think of your last conversation with this girl named Lala, and you'll understand," replied the caller.

This is when Nao recalled the last words she said to that girl.

 _"You liar! I hate you! And that stupid idol Lala! And I never really liked her!"_

"Is that what this is all about?" Nao realized. "Don't you think what you're doing to me for this reason is too far?"

"I never went too far, believe me. Everybody deserves to be punished for not being honest, even you, Nao,"

"But why me? Why not Lala?"

"Because she is being honest when she told you her secret," replied the caller. "You're the one who's not being honest with your feelings."

"What do you want from me?" Nao asked, feeling remorse on the last words she spoke to the lavender-haired girl.

"To confess your true feelings, that's what."

Suddenly, an event is taking place by the big screen, and it's two idols are about to perform. It's Lala in her idol form and beside her is Mirelle, who is really Mirei. The caller immediately took aim via sniper rifle and shoots the screen.

"Why did you do that?!" demanded Nao.

"You won't be learning your lesson that way, Nao. You'll be learning your lesson in my way," the voice replied his motive. "Just confess your true feelings."

The girl is in silence even if he is pointing his rifle at her.

"Don't worry. You won't be confessing through the entire city. If Gloria Ookanda, your headmistress, finds out about Lala being an idol, then she'll confiscate her PriTicket, and she'll never become an idol, just like you," the caller reassured.

After taking a deep breath, Nao is ready to confess.

"Okay, you win. I'll tell you everything. You were right. I'm not being honest with my feelings when Lala told me she's that lavender-haired idol I saw on TV. Lala really tried to tell me before lots of times. And she really wanted to apologize, but I didn't listen at all. That's why I said I hate her and her idol alter ego, but now I know it's not really her fault. The headmistress is the one who took away my ticket. I was just jealous of her. I got mad at her because I was jealous. Now, I understand what Lala wanted to tell me. She wanted me to smile, so I'm going to smile at her."

"Judging by the tone of your voice, it seems you are being honest with your feelings now," the voice said.

"So, am I free to go?"

"Now that you confessed, you're free to go. You can hang up the phone and exit the booth."

With those words, Nao ends her call and leave the booth. Despite this, she is not happy with what she's been through to get her lesson learned.

"You didn't have to go so far as to aim a rifle at me to get me to be honest," she cried with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Lala and Nao reconciled, not to mention the latter got a Friends Ticket from the former by sunset, a man wearing glasses and carrying a briefcase arrived to the two girls.

"Well, well, it seems you got your friend back, Nao," he spoke.

"Huh?" Lala is confused.

"Do I know you?" Nao asked.

"I'm the man who gave you a point on some glass," was the reply.

Upon hearing those words, the brown-haired girl froze in fear. This is because she realized that the man she is talking at this moment is really her caller who trapped her in a phone booth and held her hostage with a sniper rifle, just to get her to confess her true feelings on how she felt when Lala revealed her secret to her.

"You don't have to thank me, nobody ever does. I just hope your new found honesty lasts. Because if it doesn't, you'll be hearing from me."

It was all what the man said before he left the two.

"I wonder what was that all about," Lala is confused as she is not present to see what her friend went through by the man. She turns to her to see her with a fear expression on her face. "Nao? What's wrong?"

Before she could reply, Nao suddenly fainted from the experience she went through by her caller.

"Nao, what's wrong?" the lavender-haired girl tries to wake her up.

As for the caller, he walked to the phone booth that he trapped Nao into and notices the headmistress of the school the two girls attend.

"Gloria, you're next."


End file.
